Protecting the Protector
by MidnightEden234
Summary: Even Ichigo, with all his strength and with all his glory, can fall. What will happen when fear makes the great man tremble? And who is left to watch Ichigo's back, if he's always watching other's? Zangetsu takes a stand. Nothing gets away with hurting his master. HichiIchi (In this fic, Shirosaki is called Zangetsu)
1. Awoken

"You're a piece of shit, Kurosaki!" The tall man spat into Ichigo's face. Gajine, that was his name, and he was quickly climbing Ichigo's list of most annoying people. Gajine was a tall, chubby man with a thin beard and small eyes. He and Ichigo had first met about a month ago, when Ichigo had caught the man trying to steal from Yuzu at the mall. Ichigo, of course, handed the man his ass on a silver platter, but it seemed that humiliation hadn't taught Gajine his lesson.

Now Gajine was trying to get his revenge on the bright haired Kurosaki-boy. Gajine had gathered two other crooks to help corner Ichigo in the alleyway. One was a skinny man named Kaito, who had purple and green hair. The other was a man named Ushiro, who looked similar to Gajine but lacked any facial hair. The three of them had snuck up on Ichigo, which mind you was _not_ easy to do. It mainly consisted of Gajine causing a distraction while Ushiro and Kaito grabbed Ichigo from behind. It would have been easy for the 21 year old, Substitute Shinigami to break free, if it hadn't been for the knife one of the jocks had pressed to the back of his neck.

Ichigo settled to smirking. "Why don't you just let me go, Gajine? We both know how this ends, with you running home to your mommy!" Why couldn't Ichigo just learn to not be so cocky when in situations like this?

It was too late to take back his words. They had done their work; Ichigo could see anger spiking in Gajine's eyes. Saliva spilled past Ichigo's lips as he was punched in the stomach. Gajine wasn't satisfied until he saw ruby droplets dripping from Ichigo's chin.

"Fuck you!" Gajine suddenly spat.

Ichigo flinched, and gave Gajine his best glare. He could feel the red liquid rolling over his skin, but it was something he'd become accustomed to. It hardly fazed him.

"What is with you?" Gajine seemed to be reaching into his back pocket for something, but he'd stopped as he locked eyes with Ichigo. "Your eyes don't even seem scared…" Why did Ichigo always get into trouble because of his eyes? "What does it take, Kurosaki?"

Ichigo blinked. "What does it take to do what?"

Gajine sneered, something akin to a growl leaving his throat. He grabbed Ichigo harshly by his chin. "What does it take to break you?"

Ichigo shook out of the hold and spat in Gajine's face. He felt the knife on the back of his throat bite at his skin. Ichigo's teeth clenched down on his tongue, suffocating his hiss of pain. He refused to show even a glimpse of despair to these men. Gajine looked to the men behind Ichigo, and pointed to the ground. He was shoved to his knees and no sooner than a second later a foot collided with his side. Ichigo grinned, silencing his pain by gritting his teeth, as each kick dug deeper and deeper into his flesh. Ichigo kept smiling, even when he was positive something had broken in two.

Gajine finally stopped after Ichigo's blood began to pool on the ground.

"We should go…" Ushiro spoke, "He's lucky to live after losing all that blood."

Gajine still had a crazed look to his eyes. "No." Was his simple response. After a moment of silence, he added, "It's time for people like Ichigo to learn their place. There are no heroes in this world…" Gajine's hand returned to his pocket, where he drew a long pocket knife. "Let's play a game… it's called, 'Does the carpet match the drapes?'"

Gone was the worrisome, anger-driven Gajine. In his eyes all Ichigo could see was blood-lust. The rest was an empty shell. Ichigo's grin faltered as the knife came dangerously close to his eyes. He'd felt that pain before, and he didn't want to again. He sighed quietly in relief as the point of the knife instead touched his cheek, dragging down the side of his face until it stopped at his throat.

"Hold him down."

The other two had gone silent. Ichigo could feel them shaking in fear as his arms were twisted in a near-impossible position. He tried to struggle, to break free, but two knives now threatened his life. His face crashed against the gravel on the ground. He could smell faint smoke from the cigarette butts that had been tossed to the ground and forgotten.

There was nothing else other than shock that could describe how Ichigo felt next.

Ichigo's shirt was ripped off and used to bind his arms to a ladder, in the same painful position as earlier. Hands appeared on his hips and he immediately kicked out in protest. A blade to his back stopped him. Ichigo's teeth dug into his lip, forcing blood. Gajine cut off Ichigo's pants, leaving him in only his boxers. Ichigo didn't cry, but he did curse, "Don't you even think about it! _Bastard!_ "

Gajine didn't hesitate - even after Ichigo's threatening words - to pull Ichigo's underwear down to his ankles. Gajine's tongue clicked in approval, "Well, Kurosaki. It seems I was wrong. Your hair is natural… you're orange all around." Ichigo tensed, and then released a soft growl as his legs were pulled apart by Ushiro and Kaito. He squeezed his eyes shut, white hot rage blinding his vision.

Ichigo suddenly felt sick, like the world was moving too fast for him to follow. His heart thudded rapidly in his chest, pumping something _twisted_ through his veins. All he could feel was rage and anger and hatred. He let out a laughter that wasn't his, thick with venom and laced with the promise of death. The air became heavy with _it's_ presence, Ichigo's monster. It acted like a poison that infected the young Kurosaki with a bold animosity. "You're gonna **_die."_** He promised, before the feeling escaped him.

Ichigo sensed _his_ presence before he heard him.

 ** _"I'm not very patient, so I'll only give you three seconds to run before I slaughter you."_** That wasn't just a threat, it was promise, but it carried a weight that only Ichigo truly understood.

"Run!" Ichigo shouted, "Get out of here, now!"

"Ha! Nice try Kurosaki… your friend doesn't scare us." Ichigo heard Gajine's voice. It was slowly drowned by a gargle of what sounded like someone trying to breathe under water. Ichigo felt the grip on his legs vanish, and he immediately brought them close to his chest. _Safe._

He turned to look, and found Gajine choking on his own blood. His throat had been ripped out. A small grin tugged at Ichigo's lips, but it quickly vanished when he realized his Inner Hollow was staring right at him. That was the first time Ichigo had truly noticed the extent of the insanity in those glowing yellow orbs. Zangetsu's eyes pulsed with cruelty, making Gajine's eyes earlier seem almost innocent in comparison.

Ichigo heard the grunts and screams of the other two men, and his head immediately snapped in their direction. Zangetsu was already there, sword in hand. Blood dripped from the end as Ushiro's head dropped to the ground. Zangetsu pinned Kaito to the building by his neck. The Hollow – that Ichigo was pretty sure now qualified as a demon – leaned in to Kaito's neck. One word left his colourless lips, **_"Beg."_**

The man screamed and tears poured down his cheeks. "Oh god! _Please!_ Have mercy! Don't hurt me! Don't kill me! Please!"

Zangetsu squeezed his hand hard enough that the man's collar bone cracked. The man screamed and sobbed, begging for his life. With nothing more than a _tsk,_ Zangetsu carved out his heart.

Yellow eyes turned to Ichigo, and the Shinigami flinched. **_"Boy, ya must've been desperate t'summon me out 'ere. Then again, I think it's reasonable after seeing the state you're in."_**

Ichigo's fear immediately returned to rage. "You killed them!"

 ** _"I let them off easy, is what I did."_** Ichigo shivered as Zangetsu walked towards him, dragging his stained Tensa Zangetsu along the ground. Ichigo hadn't even realised that his Hollow was in his Bankai until this very moment, and then Zangetsu let it fade back to his Shikai. **_"They did an awful number on ya, King, but don't worry… I'm gonna take care of ya now."_**

"Like hell you are! Don't touch me!" Ichigo squirmed, but ultimately stopped protesting when cool hands appeared on his shoulders. The touch was so gentle, so _different_ , that it made Ichigo realize just how sore his limbs had become. He'd felt so powerless before, but with Zangetsu close he didn't feel as… scared.


	2. Desire

Zangetsu undid Ichigo's binds, slowly and with care as to not scare Ichigo further. He kissed those burns and they immediately began healing. Zangetsu grinned as Ichigo stared at him. Sometimes it seemed like Ichigo forgot he was on his side. Then a frown and a glare appeared on Zangetsu's features, as his eyes spotted the cut on Ichigo's cheek. Ichigo squeezed his eyes shut as Zangetsu leaned in to his face. He could feel the Hollow's warm tongue gliding across his cheek, and Ichigo shuddered. It was almost pleasurable, if not for the incident that had happened moments ago.

 ** _"There, see?"_** Ichigo's eyes snapped open at the sound of Zangetsu's voice.

"Thanks…" Ichigo spoke softly. He slowly pulled up his boxers, noting dully to himself that Zangetsu hadn't once looked anywhere but his face the whole time. He smiled to himself at the odd respect that developed between himself and his Zanpakuto.

 ** _"Yer gonna want this, as well…"_** Zangetsu removed his Shihakusho and placed it over Ichigo's shoulders.

Ichigo nodded and slowly stood up. He slid his arms through the white Shihakusho sleeves, and wrapped it around his body. Zangetsu was content to just let Ichigo walk on his own, but then he noticed Ichigo's quivering hands. Ichigo was limping as well. Zangetsu placed an arm around Ichigo's waist, then around the back of his knees, and he lifted him up into his arms.

Ichigo immediately protested, "I am not your damsel in distress! Put me down!"

 ** _"Like hell!"_** Zangetsu chuckled, **_"And let someone else touch ya? I don't think so."_**

Ichigo, somewhat shocked by his hollow's concerned tone, slowly nodded. He surrendered right then and there, out of sheer comfort, and let his head rest in the crevasse between Zangetsu's chest and arm.

 ** _"We're goin' back to yer apartment, yeah?"_**

He slowly nodded in response. Ichigo had, in fact, moved out that past summer into an apartment on the other side of town.

Zangetsu slightly sighed as he watched Ichigo drift to sleep. He could still feel his King shaking, and it bothered him how badly those punks had scared Ichigo. He didn't think his King was weak. He _knew_ his King wasn't weak. Those men had really gotten to his King, especially if Ichigo had summoned Zangetsu. He wouldn't do that unless it was a last resort… even Ichigo knew what his Zanpakuto would do to anyone that hurt him. Zangetsu grinned a little at that; he liked that Ichigo knew he was more _possessive_ than the other Zanpakuto. It made Zangetsu feel _special._

Once they reached the apartment, Zangetsu didn't bother going in through the doors. He jumped, careful to move slowly as to not wake Ichigo, up to the balcony. It was the only savings grace of this godforsaken apartment: _the view._ Especially at night, the stars hung low over the town, and just about blended with the town lights. There was, thankfully, not enough light pollution to hide the stars, but just enough that the sky looked like a reflection. Zangetsu opened the glass door and walked in, the light breeze making the curtains dance behind him. He placed Ichigo down in the overly large bed, the blankets wraping around him.

Ichigo didn't care for the blankets, however, and instead snuggled Zangetsu's Shihakusho. The boy smiled as Zangetsu's presence filled the room. It was comforting in all the right ways, bringing harmony to his senses.

Zangetsu gently placed a hand on Ichigo's head, but Ichigo flinched away. When Ichigo was younger, all the bullies ever seemed to do was pull on his hair. Zangetsu didn't doubt that those three men had brought that fear back to life. Zangetsu sighed, this time letting a little more of his reiatsu gather in his palm before moving to pet Ichigo. Ichigo, sensing the reiatsu as safe, allowed Zangetsu's touch. Slow, gentle brushing turned into elaborate playing with Ichigo's hair. It was truly as soft as it looked.

 ** _"There ya go, King… nice an' easy."_** Zangetsu bowed his head to deliver a kiss to Ichigo's forehead.

Ichigo's arms suddenly wrapped around Zangetsu, pulling his head down lower so their lips met. Ichigo kissed him, gently, yet desperately. Zangetsu responded with just as much care to be gentle, not wanting to break Ichigo after the events of today. Ichigo groaned a little, enticing Zangetsu into kissing with just a little more aggression, to which Zangetsu responded with teeth gently tugging at Ichigo's lower lip. He felt Ichigo shiver, this one of obvious delight and pleasure. Ichigo sighed happily as he pulled away. Zangetsu's arms had wound up around Ichigo, embracing him in a sturdy hug. Zangetsu helped lower Ichigo back onto the bed, the young adult's injuries taking too much of a toll on his body for him to properly support himself. As a result Zangetsu had Ichigo in his arms and the King slept soundly on Zangetsu's chest. The Shihakusho somewhat tangled, but still laying across Ichigo's body for warmth.

 ** _"What was that…?"_** Zangetsu questioned as he moved his arms snuggly around Ichigo's hips.

"Mm… I just… really wanted to do that…" Ichigo mumbled.

Zangetsu would've been amused, had he not been just a little upset. **_"Ichigo… you know you don't just kiss people for no reason."_**

"…" Ichigo moved around so he wasn't tangled up in the Shihakusho anymore. He took most of his weight off of Zangetsu then rested his head under Zangetsu's chin, a hand also on the Hollow's chest. "I just… wanted to do that, to thank you… to show you… I care about you too…"

 ** _"Yeah, well…"_** Zangetsu did chuckle this time. **_"Kissing suggests that ya more than just care, King."_**

Ichigo sighed, "Maybe I do… You're the only one who protects me…"

Zangetsu didn't need to hear any more. He knew the value of that statement. Ichigo protected everyone, and would sacrifice his life in a second. It wasn't that Ichigo wasn't willing to sacrifice himself for Zangetsu, it was the fact that he'd allow Zangetsu to sacrifice his life for Ichigo… to _defend_ him. It's not something the protector of all really wanted to admit to, but Zangetsu knew he was the only support Ichigo had to fall back to, that he'd _willingly_ fall back to.

 ** _"Don't ya worry, King. I'll always be here to keep you safe."_**

Ichigo smiled, "I wasn't worried…"


	3. Warmth

**Hello everyone! If you have a moment, I'd like to ask for you all to check out my original story, "Skykaila". You can find it on taskey, wattpad and inkitt! Thank you!**

 **Also, happy birthday to our Ichi-berry! :D July 15th**

* * *

Zangetsu held Ichigo closer as the young adult slowly drifted back to sleep. He didn't dare close his eyes. As impossible as it was, should anyone from that gang show up, Zangetsu was going to be ready to completely annihilate them. He watched the sky grow darker as the night finally set in. The stars grew brighter, and the moon was visible from Ichigo's window. Zangetsu realized he'd left the window open, but like hell he was going to disturb Ichigo's sleep to close something so simple. Besides, Zangetsu was kind of enjoying the warm night's breeze.

He felt Ichigo suddenly jerk and his attention was instantly back on his King. His face was scrunched up in fear and worry, eyebrows knitted too close together and lips in a harsh scowl. Zangetsu began to hum, letting his Spiritual Pressure rise. It was soft and comforting towards Ichigo, but harsh and threatening to anyone who loomed nearby. Zangetsu was borderline possessive of Ichigo, so much in fact that he began to cover Ichigo up even more with his Shihakusho.

Ichigo seemed to finally be relaxing again when Zangetsu suddenly caught a waft of some strange scent. He sniffed around, extending his senses to detect what it might be. He looked to the left, nothing, then moved his head to the right and inhaled. The grin that appeared on Zangetsu's lips would have scared even the darkest of Ichigo's nightmares away. The strange scent belonged to _Ichigo._ What a delight! Zangetsu, admittedly, enjoyed Ichigo's scent: soft, smooth caramel in addition to a bit of something… _spicier._

Zangetsu brushed a finger over Ichigo's lips. Ichigo may never understand, how little in touch with his instincts as he was, but Zangetsu knew that Hollows would always seek Ichigo's soul. The weaker ones would simply try to devour him, while stronger ones might attempt to mark him as a Fraccion or worse, as their mate. Zangetsu refused to let that happen. Ichigo was _his,_ damnit! No one else could have him!

Zangetsu leaned in and kissed Ichigo's cheek. He buried his nose in Ichigo's hair and inhaled his delicious scent. He almost couldn't stop himself from ravishing the boy right now, _almost._ He couldn't, however, stop himself from marking Ichigo's neck with a possessive hickey. He sucked on Ichigo's skin viciously, hearing the young Shinigami moan in his sleep, and he gave a gentle love bite just to be sure. Zangetsu observed the swollen red mark with glee, and lapped up the blood he'd accidentally spilled. Oh well, at least the mark would scar and Ichigo would forever be reminded of who he belonged to.

Then Zangetsu snapped out of his daze. Ichigo, his mate, his _lover?_ Yeah, right, like Ichigo would ever see him that way! They barely got along as it was. Half of the time Ichigo was screaming at Zangetsu to leave. In fact, today was the first time Zangetsu had seen Ichigo in about a month. That kiss was nothing more than Ichigo's sleep-deprived, _hollowed_ instincts. In other words, a fluke, never to happen again. Just thinking about it made Zangetsu's heart clench. He actually had developed feelings for Ichigo over the past three years, ever since peace was finally brought to the Soul Society. He worked hard to earn Ichigo's trust, and then, once he had it, he worked even harder to develop a friendly relationship with his King. He'd seen Ichigo's interactions with his friends, hell even with the old man, and all he wanted was to be like that.

So here they were, about a year after Ichigo decided he could finally trust the hollow, and what were they doing? Lying in bed together. It could have been innocent if Zangetsu wasn't snuggling, or more accurately coddling, his King. Where had friendship become obsession? When did Zangetsu let his emotions go so far beyond his comprehension? When had Zangetsu even developed emotions? Too many questions, too many things to think about… Why did this have to be so _damn_ complicated?

He felt Ichigo stir, a warm finger suddenly tracing Zangetsu's lips. "You're scowling…" Ichigo sounded exhausted. "What you… thinkin' about?"

Zangetsu grinned a little. He'd never noticed how cute Ichigo was when he was half-asleep. **_"Nothing, King. I'm just tired."_**

" _Baka,_ we share the same face… I recognize how I look when I'm upset."

Zangetsu's grin faltered. He averted his eyes, unable to lie to Ichigo's face. **_"How unfortunate. Seems I can't hide anything from you… I was just thinking about how nice this is, just laying here. I wish we could do this more often."_**

Ichigo smiled and relaxed, seemingly satisfied with that response. "I know the feeling… I've enjoyed this too. You fretting over me, like I'm some sort of precious baby… and accepting that maybe I am a little broken, instead of slapping me on the back and telling me I'm strong enough to overcome this…"

 ** _"You_** are ** _strong enough to overcome this."_**

Ichigo chuckled quietly, with only the sound of air escaping his nose reaching the surface. "Yes, but… you aren't making me feel like I've let anyone down. You make me feel like I can finally… give up, if just for a little while… like I can break down and let someone else carry the torch. It feels… nice, actually. I've never felt like this before, not even when mom was alive… I always felt pressured to be perfect for her, and after she passed away… Dad always did… the same thing. He…" Ichigo yawned. "He wanted me… to be the best, to be strong for Yuzu and Karin… I didn't want… to disappoint him…"

 ** _"You can always lean on me, King."_** Zangetsu felt truly happy. **_"Don't ever try to be perfect around me, ya hear? Just… be yourself."_**

Zangetsu's eyes widened when he felt something cold and wet land on his bare chest. Ichigo was _crying._ "I really needed to hear that… thanks." He felt Ichigo hiccup. "I-I… this is why… I agreed to be friends… because you already know everything about me, there's no hiding anything… and I need someone that I can just be completely honest with… in my life."

It may not have been exactly what Zangetsu wanted, but Ichigo was displaying his broken side to the Zanpakuto, and that was something even more important than _love._ Ichigo _trusted_ Zangetsu with something as simple as his tears. After all, how often did Ichigo cry for anyone?

"Zangetsu…"

He shuddered a little at the sound of his name. **_"Yes King?"_**

"Are you okay?"

The Hollow-Zanpakuto blinked. **_"What do you mean?"_**

"You seem upset…" Ichigo rested his chin on Zangetsu's chest, nuzzling his nose against the tip of Zangetsu's chin. When Zangetsu looked down at Ichigo again, their faces were suddenly close. Ichigo's lips ghosted against Zangetsu's, and the Zanpakuto spirit couldn't bring himself to utter a word now that his eyes were locked on his master's. Zangetsu felt relief when Ichigo suddenly jumped out of the bed. "WAIT A SECOND!" Ichigo screamed, making Zangetsu chuckle at his flustered expression. "How long have I been-? How long have _you_ been-?" Ichigo shivered as a cool breeze went by and he hugged Zangetsu's Shihakusho close. "How long have we been half naked together... IN MY BED!?"

Zangetsu, who hadn't stopped laughing, slyly slid out of bed to join his King. He stepped up close to Ichigo, his lips lingering on his ear. Then he wandered away to the window he'd left open and quietly shut it. He turned on the fake fire to get some warm air flowing through Ichigo's apartment. **_"Well,"_** he began to answer, **_"you've been sleeping, in my clothes, and mostly naked since I brought ya back home."_**

Ichigo's cheeks turned dark red. "You didn't dress me!?"

 ** _"That would've woken you up."_**

"Well I'm awake now!"

Zangetsu snickered, and then frowned as Ichigo stumbled forward. He caught his Shinigami before his knees hit the floor, with a swiftness he reserved only for emergencies. **_"Take it easy… I haven't had a chance to heal ya either."_**

Ichigo released a whimper of pain and pressed his forehead into Zangetsu's shoulder.

Zangetsu smiled sadly, **_"How about a bath? That'll help…"_**

Ichigo nodded shakily and allowed Zangetsu to lift him into his arms.

 ** _"It'll get rid of your horrible stink too."_**

A scowl, and then, "What do you mean my stink!?"

Zangetsu paused at the bathroom door and gave his King a feral grin. **_"You may not smell it, but since I'm a Hollow, I can still feel and smell those men's presences on you. I'm gonna wash them away…"_**

Ichigo moved to protest, to scream at his Hollow and push free from his hold. Then his arms seized and his bad rib stabbed his side, and Ichigo finally allowed himself to scream out in pain.

* * *

 **Teaser for Skykaila: It's hard to deny the past when it's cold, red eyes are staring you right in the face. Kim froze in sheer terror. There before her was a creature unlike anything she'd ever seen - a majestic, dark blue lizard, with sparkling scales. There was only one word for a creature like this: dragon.**

 **I'm trying to get some popularity going for this story. I plan on entering it into a contest in November!**


	4. Heat

**_"_** ** _Relax King…"_** Zangetsu carefully placed Ichigo down on the edge of the tub. **_"Or yer gonna hurt yourself more,"_** Zangetsu warned as he managed to get the water running. Ichigo instructed him on how to set the water at a hot temperature. Zangetsu helped Ichigo out of his white Shihakusho and then watched as Ichigo's cheeks turned red.

"T-Turn around…" The King ordered meekly.

Zangetsu laughed, **_"You're not really shy about your body, right? We look the same, Ichi…"_**

"So what!? You're still another person and I don't f-feel comfortable, yanno?" Ichigo scowled and Zangetsu gave in to his demands with a chuckle. It wasn't long before Zangetsu heard Ichigo fumbling, and then a loud thud. He immediately spun back to face Ichigo - the King's pride be damned – and caught him before he fell into the tub. He helped Ichigo out of his boxers. Then he slid Ichigo into the tub and smiled softly at Ichigo's relieved expression.

 ** _"_** ** _There, ya prude… Try to relax, alright?"_**

Ichigo nodded and closed his eyes, enjoying the steam that wafted across his exposed skin, and more so enjoying the stinging heat of the bath. He was slowly drifting off when a sharp pain in his side snapped him awake. His eyes locked with Zangetsu's as the Hollow's hands roamed his rib injury. He hissed as a very tender spot was touched, before he sighed as it was healed. Ichigo could feel his heart pulsing in his temples, the relief overwhelming.

 ** _"_** ** _Quit bein' such a big baby…"_** Zangetsu muttered, searching for other massive injuries that required his attention.

"Sh-Shut up… My bones were broken, you ass, and it fucking hurt."

Zangetsu rolled his eyes and gave Ichigo an amused smirk. Pale hands moved onto Ichigo's shoulders and a soothing massage was given to the abused limbs. Ichigo tried to limit the sounds he made as Zangetsu healed more of his wounds and bruises. Ichigo groaned as Zangetsu's hands moved lower, fingers kneading into his hips.

Zangetsu was suddenly pulled into the water, his face just about smashing against Ichigo's. The King _grinned_ and placed heated lips on Zangetsu's. This time, the kiss was less messy, and more an organized assault against the Zanpakuto-spirit. Ichigo parted Zangetsu's lips with his own and shoved his tongue into Zangetsu's mouth. He groaned at Zangetsu's taste and angled his lips to get more access. Ichigo coaxed Zangetsu's tongue into playing along, and before Zangetsu could pull away, Ichigo hands appeared to pull Zangetsu closer. Zangetsu shivered at the heated touch on his neck and groaned at the strong grip in his hair. His self-control slipped for a second and he pushed against Ichigo, pinning him against the back wall of the tub and fighting back against Ichigo for the dominant position. Zangetsu's teeth clamped down gently onto the Shinigami's tongue, while his hands squeezed Ichigo's hips.

Ichigo pulled away for air. While he was panting, Zangetsu moved his lips to Ichigo's neck. He found his pulse point and sucked harshly, leaving Ichigo with a hickey – this one a deep purple. He sucked on the area between Ichigo's pectoral muscles and scraped his teeth over the sensitive skin. Ichigo's gasp went straight to Zangetsu's groin, and the Hollow released a sort of pleasured growl of his own. Zangetsu lifted Ichigo from the tub, if only slightly, in order to access hardened pink nipples. He nipped at one and heard Ichigo groan, never before wishing so badly that sounds were edible. Ichigo was simply _delicious._ Zangetsu's eyes surveyed Ichigo's, taking in the heat in those chocolate pools. He almost felt like he was falling into them, sinking away where his deepest desires and instincts could come true. Zangetsu blinked and pushed himself away from Ichigo. He felt himself gasp at the bruises and red marks he'd left on Ichigo's skin. Zangetsu began to stand when his wrist was snatched to prevent him from leaving.

 ** _"_** ** _I… I-I'm gonna hurt you…"_** He protested.

Ichigo shook his head. "I like it… when you touch me. I want more…"

Zangetsu's eyes widened at his King's confession. _More?_ _ **"Yer… not kidding, right? You're sure this is what you want? Because I'm not exactly the type of being that can just stop myself once I'm-"**_

A grin caught Zangetsu's eye, distracting him from the hands tugging at his hakama. His eyes widened once he felt Ichigo's hands on his exposed hips and his pants dropping to the floor. " _Zangetsu…_ I want _you…_ " Ichigo pulled Zangetsu into a kiss again, this one slow and passionate. When they separated, Ichigo whispered into the other's ear, "I want you… to make me forget _them…_ "

That was something well within Zangetsu's capabilities. He admitted to himself that he too wished to make Ichigo forget about those men. All he wanted Ichigo to think about was himself… and whatever unspeakable, pleasurable things he was about to do to the young adult.

As quickly as those thoughts arrived, Zangetsu dismissed them.

 ** _"_** ** _Another time, King… Right now I can't."_** He admitted, panting against Ichigo's neck.

Ichigo slowly nodded and looked away. "I understand." His skin was still heavy in a blush, and faint lust glowed in his eyes along with overwhelming disappointment.

Zangetsu sighed, **_"King… you're not ready to be mine… there's so much more to this that ya don't understand. Bein' part Hollow… th'mark I'd leave on yer soul would be permanent. I also wouldn't take too well to anyone else trying to claim ya. You saw how I killed those three men, imagine what would've happened if they had actually succeeded… Imagine what I might've done had we been mates, or…"_**

Ichigo frowned, a gentle pout appearing on his lips. He knew Zangetsu was speaking the truth. Humans changed their minds all the time, what if Ichigo did fall in love with someone else? Then again, it wasn't fair for Zangetsu to assume that of Ichigo. "Give me some credit! Bastard, you know I'd never abandon someone I care about! You think I'd cheat on you? You think I'd take your heart and then step on it?"

Zangetsu's eyes widened. Those words were a bit shocking when they came from Ichigo, and the fact that they'd come from Ichigo at all meant a lot. Ichigo didn't speak lies or to manipulate others. Zangetsu chuckled while he released a soft sigh, **_"Yer real cute when ya get all flustered… Fine, you win. I'm not gonna claim ya just yet, but that doesn't mean I'm not gonna help ya with yer little problem, King."_**

"Wh-What do you mean-?" Ichigo flinched as a cold hand moved over his midriff. He gasped as a cold hand wrapped around his member in what probably was the _cruelest_ action Zangetsu had ever committed. The damn bastard could've at least let his hands warm up a bit more first!

 ** _"_** ** _I mean, you've gotten a bit excited there, Ichi…"_** Zangetsu needlessly clarified.

The rest of Ichigo's wounds – besides the love bites from Zangetsu – healed as he leaned in to kiss him. Ichigo moaned against Zangetsu's lips, and Zangetsu took that moment of distraction to slip his tongue into Ichigo's mouth. His tongue easily dominated the other. He enjoyed Ichigo's taste and released a deep groan as Ichigo kissed him back. Zangetsu squeezed Ichigo's member, dragging a nail over his tip. He grinned when Ichigo had to separate their lips in order to gasp. Ichigo was scratching at the barrier for sanity, but Zangetsu wasn't going to let his precious King escape.

It was then that Zangetsu decided he wasn't going to get out of this without getting a little wet himself. He joined Ichigo completely in the water. The warmth wrapped around him, filling his body with more sizzling desire. He shook his head to clear it. Ichigo would never forgive him if he lost control now… Zangetsu lifted the orangette's hips off the bottom of the tub, enough that Ichigo's cock hit the cool air.

"A-Ah~!" Ichigo gasped at the sudden movement. His hand grasped the bar on the side of the tub. Zangetsu noticed the white-knuckled grip and he chuckled.

 ** _"_** ** _Relax King… and just enjoy yourself…"_** That was all the warning Zangetsu gave before he swallowed Ichigo. Toes curled and Ichigo threw his head back against the wall of the bathtub. There was a soft bang, but Ichigo didn't seem to notice or care. Zangetsu's mouth was much hotter than the water had been and Ichigo was quickly learning that he was a lot more sensitive than he'd like to be.

"Ahn… Ha-ah~" Ichigo panted. He hooked his heels into Zangetsu's back.

The Zanpakuto spirit grinned around his master's erection. One arm released Ichigo's legs in order to free a hand that could toy with Ichigo's base. Zangetsu felt Ichigo thrust unwillingly as his hand cupped Ichigo's balls. He rolled them between his fingers, occasionally squeezing the base of Ichigo's throbbing member. These actions made Ichigo twitch, but Zangetsu wanted Ichigo _writhing._

Ichigo planted his arm firmly over the side of the tub and buried his face in his shoulder. He panted heavily, having never expected that his first time would be like _this._ He felt Zangetsu swallow, his throat going tight around him. Ichigo moaned his encouragement, his mind going numb from the pleasure.

Oh, _that look_ was just too much for Zangetsu. Ichigo looked so hot, his face dark red and in pure bliss. Zangetsu squeezed Ichigo's base again and heard his King groan. It was so delicious that he couldn't help but release a moan of his own.

The vibration from Zangetsu's voice nearly threw Ichigo over the edge. "Fuck! Z-Zan…ah~!"

Zangetsu growled around Ichigo. _He's close…_

Then that sneaky, sex-god, cocky, fucking _monster_ did something that had Ichigo screaming. The bastard went down, all the way down, mouth taking in as much as it could. He gave a gentle suck then pulled back, teeth dragging gently against Ichigo's skin. He separated from Ichigo with a soft _'pop'_ then took him in his mouth once again.

His fingers slid further under Ichigo, nails teasing the skin under the base of Ichigo's erection and towards his entrance. Zangetsu sucked hard as Ichigo flinched from the odd sensations. He felt his King's spiritual pressure suddenly rise. Ichigo released as he shouted, "Z-Zangetsu!"

Zangetsu moaned and hungrily swallowed Ichigo's seed. He carefully lowered Ichigo back into the water, grinning triumphantly at the rosy cheeks of his young master. It had been a while since he heard his name, his _true_ name, leave Ichigo's lips. It sent a shiver of power crawling up his spine.

"Get… that smile off your face… bastard…" Ichigo panted, his lips slightly swollen and in a full pout. Zangetsu found them irresistible and leaned in to kiss Ichigo. He felt Ichigo flinch, obviously displeased at tasting himself on Zangetsu's lips, but it didn't seem to bother him too much as he gave into the kiss. Zangetsu's tongue explored Ichigo's mouth once again, savouring his King's delicious taste.


	5. King

As their kiss broke, brown eyes locked onto golden ones. Ichigo shivered under the possessive glare he noticed in Zangetsu's expression. The orangette had never felt like he belonged to someone before.

Ichigo released a shaky sigh, still coming down from his high. Zangetsu grinned and placed a kiss on Ichigo's cheek. He reached for the shampoo.

" _No_ ," Ichigo protested. He grabbed Zangetsu's wrist. "You are not washing my hair."

" _ **I jus' sucked ya off, but washin' yer hair is too much?"**_

Zangetsu cackled at the look of shock on Ichigo's face. He felt Ichigo's grip loosen. Zangetsu broke free from the hold and snatched the bottle off the edge of the tub. He applied a thick layer of the substance on Ichigo's head before putting the bottle back. Then Zangetsu massaged the soap into his King's hair.

"Mm…" The King sighed.

" _ **You deserve this, yanno."**_

Ichigo blinked. "Deserve what?"

" _ **To relax. You work too friggen hard."**_

"Not really." Ichigo closed his eyes. "There are a lot more people who work harder than I do."

Zangetsu snorted. _**"Yeah? Like who?"**_

"Well…" Ichigo unconsciously rolled back into Zangetsu's fingers. "L-Like Orihime. She lives on her own, and has for a long time. She has to work to live."

Zangetsu placed a kiss on Ichigo's back, which was now turned to him. _**"That may be true, but you're on your own now too. You have to work to live."**_

"Stop it," Ichigo snapped. "I don't like where this is going."

Zangetsu flinched as orange locks were torn from his grasp, and a brown glare was given instead.

"I appreciate everything you're doing for me, but please don't compare me to my friends. They still fight just as hard as I do. They also have just as many personal issues as I do! So, don't you dare undermine their struggles or try to make it sound like I'm better than they are, because I'm not!"

Ichigo's eyes held the faintest of tears. Zangetsu noticed his shoulders were shaking. After giving him a moment to recover, Zangetsu lunged at his wielder and pinned him against the wall of the shower. _**"Ichigo,"**_ he growled into the other's ear. _**"Maybe yer missin' the point. I don't give a rat's ass about yer friends. T'me, yer what's most important. I need you more than you realize. Yer not just my wielder, yer my King, the only one is the universe worthy of possessing my power."**_

Ichigo's eyes widened. He saw Zangetsu's hands move towards his eyes and he flinched away, accidentally hitting his head against the edge of the tub. He scowled and closed his eyes, expecting some form of caress or touch, but all Zangetsu did was brush Ichigo's hair back. Ichigo blinked his eyes open.

" _ **Just gettin' rid of tha soap. It was about to get in yer eyes,"**_ Zangetsu said.

Ichigo blushed and slid out of Zangetsu's hold. He sunk back into the tub as Zangetsu continued to massage Ichigo's scalp.

The Substitute Shinigami groaned and closed his eyes.

" _ **Ichigo,"**_ Zangetsu murmured, his breath tickling Ichigo's cheek.

"M-mhm?"

" _ **Fuck, ya turn me on."**_

Ichigo blinked at the statement. "What? I don't. . ." He was cut off by another kiss, this one brief. Ichigo pouted, "I don't understand you."

Zangetsu smirked and placed a kiss on Ichigo's neck. _**"Yeah ya do, you just don't want to admit that yer as crazy as I am."**_

"Ha!" Ichigo's fingers wrapped around Shiro's shoulder. "That'd be the day."

As Zangetsu raised his eyebrow, Ichigo felt in his gut that he was about to regret his previous words. _**"Oh yeah?"**_ Zangetsu challenged, _**"I bet I could get you to admit it in under an hour."**_

"You bet?" Ichigo returned Zangetsu's challenge, "You have nothing to bribe me with."

Yet again, Ichigo regretted his words as Zangetsu smirked. _**"Sure 'bout that, King?"**_

Ichigo felt a shiver work up his spine. Zangetsu noticed but kept it to himself. He knew he could've declared victory right there, but what would be the fun in ending this game already? No, Zangetsu wanted to drag the game out for as long as possible. He was going to savour Ichigo's surrender, and he wouldn't be satisfied until Ichigo willingly admitted to his instinctual need of the other.

Zangetsu felt pleasure crawl across his skin. He knew it was the Hollow in him craving the absolute dominance over his King, but he simply couldn't help it.

"Z-Zangetsu?"

The Zanpakuto groaned. _**"That name is dangerous, Ichi. Call me Shiro for now."**_

Ichigo felt his cheeks grow hot at being called 'Ichi'. He huffed, "You want me to call you what?"

" _ **Shiro. It's Japanese for 'white'. My real name, ah. . ."**_ Zangetsu shivered and pinned Ichigo against the wall of the tub once more, gentler this time. _**"Remember what tha Old Man said t'ya about how names hold power? Like, once ya learned what Getsuga Tenshou was, it grew more powerful. Well, it's the same for a Zanpakuto's name. Except, every time a Shinigami, who has a strong bond with their Zanpakuto, says that Zanpakuto's name, it gives the spirit of that Zanpakuto a rush. Kinda like when ya have too much sugar? Just without the sick feeling."**_

Ichigo did something Zangetsu hadn't expected: he grinned. "Oh really, _Zangetsu_? So, what you're saying is, when I say your name, Zangetsu, it makes you feel good?"

Zangetsu groaned. _ **"Yer a little shit, Ichigo."**_

"Tch. I learn from the best, don't I. Zan-?"

Zangetsu covered Ichigo's lips with his hand. _**"Naw, shut up. Yer not getting out of this that easily."**_

All of a sudden Ichigo was in his Shinigami uniform and was laying on his back. Zangetsu had him pinned to one of the many skyscrapers in Ichigo's inner world.

Zangetsu leaned into Ichigo's face with a grin. _**"This is how our little game is gonna work. We're gonna have a battle, Ichi, just like the one's we used ta have. Only this time, if you don't use all the techniques I've taught you, then you're gonna die."**_

Brown eyes widened as Zangetsu removed his blade from his back and swung it at Ichigo's head. With quick thinking, Ichigo drew his smaller blade from his hip and pushed against Zangetsu's white blade. It changed the direction of Zangetsu's attack to the building beside Ichigo.

"Y-You idiot! You could've stabbed me!"

Zangetsu chuckled and stood tall, _**"That was the point."**_

Ichigo scowled and brought his knee up to bump Zangetsu forward. The Hollow-Zanpakuto flashed away before he landed on Ichigo's sword.

" _ **Very good, King!"**_ Zangetsu chuckled. _**"And look, you even separated me from my Zanpakuto."**_ Zangetsu removed his smaller blade from his hip. _**"Do you remember the first time we fought for real?"**_

Ichigo shivered. Those weren't pleasant memories, even after learning the truth about Zangetsu. He could still remember the feeling of Zangetsu's Bankai through his stomach. "If I recall correctly, you nearly killed me. You also said I was an idiot and that I was no good."

" _ **I had to provoke you somehow, didn't I? I had to show you how to use your instinct. You were part Hollow, but you didn't dare to tap into those powers. So, once you defeated me, it gave you the confidence you needed to control Hollowfication. It's quite an unstable power, as I'm sure you're aware of from your fight with Ulquiorra. You and I also needed to fight in order to increase your power. The Old Man needed to know that I wasn't going to be supressed."**_

"Ah, Juha?"

Zangetsu nodded, a scowl placed on his lips.

Ichigo smirked, "You're not still bitter about him, are you?"

" _ **Tch. Not anymore, but back then I was pissed."**_

Ichigo nodded.

Zangetsu rested his smaller sword on his shoulder. He eyed his larger blade still impaled next to Ichigo in the skyscraper. _**"Since then we've made up. He understood that he couldn't keep me away from you, but he also learned that Shinigami and Quincy needed to find a way to work together. It was his hopes that you would be the bridge between the two worlds. He knew you wouldn't stop until the Shinigami and Quincy war was over, and you would convince them all to get along. Your determination to coexist was stronger than his will to keep you out of danger. So, he let you run head first into battle, and he gave you access to all of your power."**_

"I know. Then you started to gloat."

Zangetsu snickered, _ **"How could I resist?"**_

Ichigo flinched when Zangetsu's form flickered. He braced himself for the impact of Zangetsu's blade, but instead Zangetsu's foot caught him off guard. Ichigo was kicked in the gut and sent stumbling backwards. Zangetsu retrieved his blade from the side of the building just in time to block Ichigo's swing.

" _ **Very good, Kingy, but yer still expecting me to play fair. Ya gotta let yer instincts prepare you for anything, even a foot."**_

Ichigo coughed, still trying to recover the wind that had left his lungs. "Bastard, that hurt."

" _ **We're in a fight, baka!"**_

* * *

 **Sorry, I'm way too tired to edit this, so if there are any mistakes, I apologize.**

 **Otherwise, leave a review~ :3**


	6. Confession

" _ **Relax, King, any damage I give ya I'll just heal once we're done!"**_

"Fuck you."

Zangetsu grinned, winking. _ **"Wouldn't you like to fuck me?"**_

Ichigo groaned as he blocked another of Zangetsu's attacks. "Are we fighting or flirting?"

" _ **Yes."**_

Ichigo grunted at his Zanpakuto's continuously infuriating antics.

" _ **C'mon Kingy~ I bet you're just abou' ready to end this little game. . ."**_ Zangetsu dropped his larger sword. _**"We've been fighting for half an hour now. Aren't you ready to give in?"**_

"Never!" Ichigo fired back, keeping both swords in a tight grip.

Zangetsu smirked as though he expected that response. _**"Na, o'course yer not ready to give in. That's why yer my King, right?"**_

Ichigo flinched when Zangetsu appeared directly in front of him. Ichigo and Zangetsu were barely an inch apart when two white swords swung at Ichigo. He blocked Zangetsu's swing in a similar fashion that Zangetsu had swung his with. As a result, both being's smaller swords were at each other's throats, just barely being held back by the larger blades.

Zangetsu grinned and licked his lips. _**"Yer addicted."**_

Ichigo blinked. "I'm what?"

" _ **Addicted."**_

The word brushed over Ichigo's skin like a cold cloth. "I don't understand."

" _ **Because you refuse to admit it."**_

Zangetsu's image flickered. Ichigo braced himself, heart pumping, ready for Zangetsu's next move. The other only appeared further away and chuckled.

" _ **Tell me you didn't feel it. Tell me how excitement didn't just rush through your veins. Explain to me why you're so willing to fight at any chance ya get!"**_

Ichigo gulped, muscles tensing. "What are you talking about!?"

" _ **There's a reason your heart is pounding right now. There's a reason you never give up. You don't walk away from a challenge, you embrace it. Your powers don't manifest as a shield, they appear as two swords and a long, jagged horn. When you release your Bankai, your skin turns white, it thickens, it becomes armor so that you can keep pushing forward because you need. . . it."**_

Ichigo released a shaky breath. "And. . . what is it?"

Zangetsu chuckled and threw his larger sword in Ichigo's direction, then Zangetsu vanished from sight. Ichigo leapt out of the sword's way a little too late and it caught the side of his leg. A red wound appeared, blood rolling down his leg, staining his foot. Ichigo hissed and sensed Zangetsu behind him before he was even there. Ichigo twirled on his good leg, blocking Zangetsu's smaller sword.

Ichigo dropped his larger sword and swung his fist at Zangetsu's cheek. Ichigo grinned as Zangetsu's eyes widened just before his fist connected. Satisfaction filled Ichigo's chest at the crack which sounded when his fist met Zangetsu's jaw.

His Zanpakuto wobbled slightly to catch his balance before he landed on two feet at the edge of the skyscraper. Zangetsu grinned at Ichigo, blood staining otherwise perfectly white teeth.

Zangetsu dropped his smaller white blade and ran at Ichigo, one hand reaching for Ichigo while the other was raised above his head in a fist. Ichigo dropped his blades and they vanished, seemingly evaporating. Ichigo locked hands with Zangetsu's open palm and caught his punch. He then twisted both hands so Zangetsu's palms faced upwards and Ichigo lifted. He could easily carry his own weight, meaning he had the strength necessary to throw Zangetsu onto his back. Ichigo kicked him to the ground and put one foot onto Zangetsu's chest.

They locked eyes with each other, both panting.

Zangetsu followed Ichigo's hand as he extended it. Golden eyes widened in realization and flicked onto the two Zanpakuto that he'd left behind halfway across the skyscraper. Ichigo extended his other hand. Zangetsu spat out blood and rolled onto his stomach, making Ichigo fall to his knees beside him.

Zangetsu climbed to his knees and was about to stand when a sharp pain on his shoulder made him freeze. He glanced to his left and a white blade greeted him. He followed the large blade to its wielder, Ichigo, and in the reflection of those narrowed brown eyes Zangetsu noticed that his smaller blade had been pointed to his throat.

Ichigo had won.

Zangetsu snickered between pants. _**"Well, you won. Now what are you gonna do with me?"**_

"Explain," Ichigo growled.

Zangetsu mentally shrugged. He supposed that since his King had won he owed him an explanation, even if waiting for it to get through his King's thick skull and letting him realize it on his own would've been more fun. _**"You enjoyed that fight. I can tell. You're so excited that you're one step away from being aroused. The only reason you're not is because you're smart enough to tell the difference between sex and fighting."**_

Ichigo sighed, "Just get to the point."

" _ **The point. . ."**_ Zangetsu murmured, pushing the blade away from his neck. _**". . .is that you can't keep lying to yourself. I can tell that it hurts you, pretending to be something else. But my King, tell me this, why can't you indulge and be the hero at the same time? You have the brains to do the right thing and the instinct to satisfy the part of you that craves power, that needs to fight. You may have accepted me as part of you but you have yet to start letting me free."**_

Ichigo slowly lowered his swords. He felt their power tingle through his arms, willing him to press further, to continue fighting. He felt his instincts whisper in his mind, begging him to let them free, to stop holding them back. Ichigo dropped his swords and they vanished, fading back into just another piece of his mind.

Ichigo slid his now free hands over Zangetsu's shoulders, watching Zangetsu's wounds heal. He felt his Zanpakuto's powers fill him as well, the sting of his cuts slowly vanishing, leaving his skin feeling better than it had to begin with.

Brown eyes fluttered shut as he leaned in to kiss Zangetsu, ignoring his thoughts and allowing himself only to feel. The kiss spread fire throughout his body, igniting the passions and desires that Ichigo usually kept as dull coals. He forced his way into his Zanpakuto's mouth, noticing the flinch of Zangetsu's surprise but ignoring it for the sake of tasting the other.

"Fine. . . I'll admit it. I'm as crazy as you are because I am you, as much as you are me. And I suppress my instincts because I know how messed up they are, and how much they'd scare my friends, but I can't keep them from you. I can't keep hiding how badly I need you."

Zangetsu grinned and moved his lips to Ichigo's ear. _**"So now you finally understand why I call you my King. Because I don't obey unless you command respect from me, Ichigo, and your instincts as my wielder tell you the same thing. Albeit, it's slightly perverted because of your human heart, the fact that we. . . that we share an emotional bond changes your instincts a little. You don't simply need to keep me in line so much as you need to challenge your status in our relationship. We both have alpha and beta instincts that are constantly conflicting with each other. As my wielder, you're dominant, as a Hollow, however, I'm stronger. What this fight determined. . . is that you have what it takes to dominate me."**_

Ichigo's entire face turned scarlet. "Y-You can't say things like that, pervert!"

Zangetsu chuckled and wrapped his arms around Ichigo, feeling him flush against his chest. The piece he didn't understand, the emotion filling him, was love. It compelled him to hug his King a little tighter, to laugh at little harder at Ichigo's cute outbursts, and to smile a little wider when he gazed into those warm, brown eyes.

Ichigo's inner world melted away. Zangetsu lay flat on his back and Ichigo found himself on top of him. Those sinful lips remained against Ichigo's ear, licking the shell teasingly just before murmuring, _**"King, I want you to fuck me."**_

Ichigo gasped.

" _ **Naw, Kingy, I need you to fuck me. I want you to claim me as I claim you."**_

"A-Are you sure?"

Zangetsu yanked Ichigo against him, clothed members rubbing against each other. _**"I don't think ya heard me, King. If I can still walk tomorrow then you've failed."**_ The groan Ichigo tried to supress only boosted Zangetsu's ego. _**"King, I need you in me. I need to feel you claim me. I want you to let loose of those restraints and fuck me as hard as you can."**_

"Z-Zangetsu," Ichigo whimpered.

He felt arousal fill his King's spiritual pressure and Zangetsu smirked. _**"Look at me, Ichigo. I'd better lose my voice from screaming your name. Yer neighbours had better complain tomorrow morning about the loud noises I'm going to make for you tonight."**_

Ichigo grabbed Zangetsu's hips and ground down on him. "You'd better be able to keep up. We'd both better be spent, and I mean _exhausted_. If I don't sleep through my alarm tomorrow then we clearly didn't fuck long enough."

" _ **Yes, King."**_

Zangetsu felt his stomach tighten with need as Ichigo stood tall and ditched his clothing. Ichigo nearly broke his side drawer as he tore it open. He fetched the lotion from within, lotion he never thought he'd use as lube but now he'd be damned if he didn't use the entire fucking bottle.

Ichigo moved back onto the bed, commanding without words that Zangetsu remove his clothing. Zangetsu discarded his Shihakusho and hakama, leaving his entire body exposed to Ichigo's ravenous gaze. Ichigo's lust-darkened eyes sent another shiver up Zangetsu's spine.

A sharp gasp escaped Zangetsu's throat as Ichigo pushed two lubricated fingers past his tight ring of muscle. Ichigo watched Zangetsu's muscles tighten and loosen as his grip increased and decreased on the wooden beams at the head of Ichigo's bed. Ichigo shivered. Seeing Zangetsu so exposed made everything suddenly feel so real.

" _ **I-Ichigo. . ."**_

The whimper brought Ichigo's attention back to his actions. He shot a smile at Zangetsu before lowering himself to Zangetsu's member. "Relax, and let me make you feel good," he purred. He saw Zangetsu squeezed his eyes shut and Ichigo chuckled. He thought back to just hours before, when Zangetsu went down on him, and he summoned every instinct he could muster to guide him. Ichigo licked Zangetsu's tip, a gasp making him eager to continue. He massaged Zangetsu's head with his lips while he lathered more lubricant onto his fingers and thrust them in deeper.

Zangetsu groaned as Ichigo pressed further, the combination of pain and pleasure creating a deadly high. Zangetsu fought the urge to buck his hips or grasp Ichigo's hair, knowing either would turn off Ichigo's advancements. Only in rare occasions would Ichigo allow anyone to touch his hair, usually when he needed comfort, but at this moment Ichigo was _quite_ comfortable where he was.

Zangetsu snorted at his own thoughts. Yes, Ichigo seemed quite pleased with himself at this moment, and Zangetsu was just as thrilled.

" _ **F-Fuck, King, you feel so good."**_

Ichigo slowly leaned back. "Just wait. I'll make you feel even better."

Ichigo blushed as he removed his fingers and lathered himself with lube. He positioned himself at Zangetsu's entrance and looked up at his Zanpakuto.

"Zangetsu-"

" _ **Do it quickly, King,"**_ the Hollow growled.

Ichigo nodded before he thrusted into Zangetsu.

Zangetsu let out a soft whimper, his hands immediately latching onto Ichigo's hips. _**"E-Easy King. . . Even with lube, it burns. . ."**_

Ichigo brushed Zangetsu's hair to the side. He knew it was difficult for his Zanpakuto to relinquish his power and put himself in such a comprising position, but Zangetsu was willing to do this for Ichigo and the King had to give as much respect back as he was receiving.

"I'll stay still until we're both ready," Ichigo murmured, pleasure creeping into his own voice. He couldn't ignore the feelings and instincts rippling through his every muscles. Every part of Ichigo wanted to continue, but also take his time and make certain Zangetsu knew he was _his._

Zangetsu panted, his nails biting into Ichigo's skin. He focused on evening his breath and relaxing. Slowly his body adjusted to Ichigo being inside him and the pain began to fade. Immense desire built up within Zangetsu, the _need,_ which he would never admit to Ichigo, consuming his mind.

He could feel his King's desire growing. With a soft grin, Zangetsu murmured, _ **"King. . . move."**_

Ichigo nodded. He didn't hesitate a moment further in order to get moving. His first thrust managed a groan from Zangetsu, his next a gasp. Slowly, as the two worked together to get Ichigo deeper, more moans of pleasure escaped both of their lips. Ichigo snapped his hips forward, pulling Zangetsu closer, earning a deep gasp of his name along with the desire of _**"More!"**_

Ichigo's pace quickened and more moans spilled through Zangetsu's lips. Pleasure consumed Ichigo and spots flashed across Zangetsu's vision, sparks flying as Ichigo hit Zangetsu's prostate. _**"Fuck! Ichigo! Hit there again!"**_

His thrusts continued at a smooth pace. Ichigo was rough, but in control. He was calm and collected, but still his hips seemed to move without being forced to. Ichigo locked his eyes on his partner's face. Relief flooded Ichigo as not a hint of discomfort was visible. As long as Zangetsu was enjoying himself, then Ichigo could enjoy it too.

" _ **F-Fuck, King. . . so good,"**_ Zangetsu moaned. _**"I-I'm almost there!"**_

"Me too," Ichigo admitted. He blushed. "Z-Zangetsu. . ."

" _ **Come for me, Ichi."**_

Ichigo moaned as he continued a few more thrusts. He felt Zangetsu clamp down around him as his Zanpakuto released, which brought Ichigo to his own release. He moaned and gripped Zangetsu's hips tightly, riding out his orgasm. Zangetsu grinned as Ichigo finally let loose of whatever control he had left and let his pleasure consume him.

Ichigo pulled out and collapsed against Zangetsu. He panted against him, shivering occasionally from the leftover waves of pleasure.

Zangetsu hugged Ichigo against his chest. _**"How was that, my King?"**_

Ichigo nodded. "So good. . ."

Zangetsu smiled and closed his eyes. _**"Good. . . How about next time I get to top?"**_

Ichigo blushed and mumbled, "I'm not promising anything."

Zangetsu chuckled. He buried his nose in Ichigo's hair and drifted to sleep.


	7. Life

**Hey readers, I've decided to try something a little different and turn this into an M-preg story. Never written one before and, since this was an experiment story in the first place, I thought it wouldn't hurt to add that element to this story!**

 **So, if this isn't your kind of thing then I'm not forcing you to keep reading. Don't leave hate or anything in the reviews… just let this be a pleasant space for those who do want to keep reading.**

 **I feel like there's been enough hate in the news recently, don't you? Let fanfiction remain a place for those trying to escape and remember that this is, in fact, a work of fiction so it can't hurt you?**

 **Much love, and as always, thank you for reading!**

* * *

Zangetsu twitched when he heard the door click. He opened one eye. His arm began to tighten around Ichigo, rolling his young master a little bit closer.

"Relax, I'm not a threat," Isshin spoke.

Zangetsu narrowed his eyes. **_"Breaking into your own son's apartment?"_**

Isshin crossed his arms. "Well, what else am I supposed to do when my only son won't give me a key?"

 ** _"Give him some privacy,"_** Zangetsu suggested. He idly picked at the blanket covering his King, pulling it a little higher over orange locks to keep him hidden, even if Isshin wasn't really a threat. **_"So, why are you here?"_**

Isshin leaned a bit against the doorframe. "Well, I felt a large spike in Ichigo's Spiritual Pressure. I thought maybe he used a Getsuga Tenshou against a Hollow, but when his Spiritual Pressure suddenly dropped and almost faded altogether, I got worried."

 ** _"He's fine,"_** Zangetsu grumbled.

Isshin chuckled. "Well, Kisuke said you'd be protective but I didn't think you'd be this grumpy."

Zangetsu arched a pale eyebrow. **_"And what's that supposed to mean?"_**

"The two of you… well, Hollows call it "mating" don't they? Your souls become one and a mark of possession forever appears on each other's souls. It's something not usually seen in Hollows because of their inability to love. Typically, the mark is used to possess, but here it's a mark of-"

Zangetsu scratched inside his ear. **_"Yeah, yeah, take your explanation somewhere else. I know what happened here and so does Ichigo. I explained it to him before we had sex. Now get out, or I'll show you how possessive a Hollow can really be when someone intrudes on their mating ground."_**

Isshin gulped and raised his hands. "Alright, alright. I'll be at Urahara's shop. You and Ichigo should come by later. Usually, a mated Hollow is marked for death, but since you're half Zanpakuto… well, we want to make sure nothing bad happens now that the two of you are-"

 **"** ** _Out,_** **"** Zangetsu growled.

Isshin nodded and hopped out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Ichigo sighed and snuggled closer to Zangetsu. "What was that all about?"

 ** _"Sorry,"_** Zangetsu murmured, **_"did I wake you, King?"_**

Ichigo hummed in satisfaction at the nickname. "No, it's fine. I'm just gonna go right back to sleep."

Zangetsu hugged Ichigo close again, letting the other settled with his head on his chest. Ichigo leaned in with a satisfied sigh. Zangetsu hummed and closed his eyes. He brought his nose to Ichigo's hair and sniffed gently. Ichigo no longer smelled like those men – _abominations –_ but now smelled like Zangetsu, and it didn't go unnoticed by the Zanpakuto that their reiatsu had grown extremely similar as well. Ichigo was embracing his Hollow side.

"Zangetsu…" Ichigo murmured.

Zangetsu blinked. **_"King?"_**

"It's 7 in the morning…" Ichigo whined. "What time did we have sex last night? Or was it earlier this morning? Do you remember?"

Zangetsu rolled over. Ichigo was sitting at the edge of the bed, a pout on his lips.

 _So cute,_ Zangetsu thought.

 ** _"It was definitely dark out,"_** Zangetsu answered.

Ichigo slowly nodded and then rubbed his eyes. "Ugh, it's been a while since I stayed up so late. It's a good thing I don't work today, or else Unagiya-san would… well, she'd probably hunt me down and drag me to her shop kicking and screaming. She probably wouldn't even give me the chance to get dressed before kidnapping me."

Zangetsu growled under his breath, then quickly changed the subject. **_"Well, then… Does that mean you're free for the rest of the day?"_**

Ichigo blinked before his slight surprise turned into a grin. "Why? You got something you want to do today, Zangetsu?"

Zangetsu couldn't help himself from capturing that grin with his lips. Mmm, and his King tasted so much sweeter this morning too. After they parted, Zangetsu murmured, **_"Something to do? You mean like you?"_**

Ichigo huffed and his cheeks grew a noticeably darker red. "Well, you're certainly in a good mood."

 ** _"And you're not?"_**

Ichigo sighed, his hand moving gently over Zangetsu's head and through his hair. "I never said that. I am in a good mood. In fact, this is the best I've felt in forever."

Zangetsu nodded and leaned into his King's touch. **_"Me too."_**

Ichigo sucked in a deep breath as a yawn escaped his lips.

Zangetsu chuckled and gave Ichigo a gentle nudge back into the bed. **_"Rest, my King, you need it."_**

"I'm fine," Ichigo murmured, eyes already fighting him. He saw Zangetsu's raised brow and huffed. "Fine, but only because we were up so late."

 ** _"Yeah, yeah…"_** Zangetsu hummed, placing a kiss on his King's forehead. **_"Relax Ichigo. No one is here but me, and I'm not going to think you're weak for taking care of yourself."_**

Ichigo sighed happily as he let his eyes shut.

Once he was certain Ichigo was asleep, Zangetsu crept out of bed. Panting, he made his way out of Ichigo's room and down a small hallway towards the bathroom. There, he stopped and stared at himself in the mirror. He looked sick, almost, his usually pure white skin now taking on an ashy colour.

 ** _"What's wrong with me?"_** Zangetsu brought shaking hands towards the sink. He turned the water on and flinched. _Cold._ The water was cold.

 _Of course._ Bells rung in Zangetsu's head. He was _cold._

He needed to be warm again.

He shut off the tap and made his way back to the bedroom.

 _Warmth. Heat. Need heat._

His eyes scanned the room. Ichigo was warm. _Not warm enough. Warmer. Safe._

Zangetsu moved towards the closet. He slowly slid open the doors. _Must not wake sleeping mate._ He took out two spare pillows and three blankets.

* * *

Ichigo slowly blinked awake. He chuckled, finding his face squished against Zangetsu's neck. "Morning…"

 ** _"Mm… King…"_** Zangetsu murmured.

Ichigo slowly stretched out when he noticed something. "Oi, Zangetsu? Why are all my blankets and pillows surrounding us?"

 ** _"Nest…"_** Zangetsu whispered.

"A… nest?"

 ** _"Safe."_**

Ichigo gulped. "You're worrying me here."

Zangetsu pulled Ichigo towards him, a low growl in his throat.

Ichigo opened his mouth to speak when another voice sounded. "Easy!"

Ichigo recognized that voice. "Urahara-san?"

"Ohaiyo, Kurosaki-san!" Kisuke greeted. "Seems you've got yourself a possessive Hollow, hm?"

Ichigo snapped his attention back to Zangetsu. "Hey," he murmured, immediately catching hold of Zangetsu's eyes. "Relax, alright? He's not going to hurt you."

Zangetsu's grip loosened and his growl faded, but Ichigo noticed his posture hadn't changed.

Kisuke sighed and took a few steps back.

"What's going on, Urahara-san?"

"Well, seems like you've successfully mated. He's protecting you like Hollows would protect their… claimed kill, but obviously you're not dead… You would be at this point if he wasn't also your Zanpakuto."

Ichigo gulped. "Noted. What's that mean?"

"You're his wall, Ichigo. The piece that completes the nest. Like I said, usually it's a dead corpse that victorious Hollow will feed on, but… Well, anyway!" Kisuked grinned, his smile flashing. "You won't be able to move for a month!"

Ichigo's eyes widened. "A month!? What!?"

In another room, Ichigo heard Isshin laughing.

Kisuke waved his fan. "I'm only joking, Kurosaki-san! You'll have to stay in his arms for… probably half an hour at most, until he's calmed down and deemed it safe to be revealed. He's protecting precious cargo, yanno?"

Ichigo raised an orange brow. "Cargo?"

Kisuke chuckled and waved his fan at Ichigo. "You mean, you haven't noticed it yet? You always were dense, Ichigo. Put your hand on his stomach."

Ichigo blinked and placed his arms under the covers – the many layers of covers. He felt Zangetsu shift closer, a sort of purr making its way from Zangetsu's throat. Ichigo's hand found skin when a spark suddenly shot up Ichigo's arm. His instincts screamed at him. _Protect. Protect. Protect. Protect._

"Life?" Ichigo muttered. "He… _We_ have a baby?"

"Hollows don't abide by humanity's sex or gender roles," Kisuke answered. "He can carry a child – and likely you can too – because your bodies are part Hollow. All it takes is reiatsu shared equally between partners, a rare thing amongst actual Hollows since they're mostly trying to eat each other, but you get the point. It's been rumoured that some Arrancars have carried children."

Ichigo leaned into Zangetsu. _Protect._ He felt all too aware of the situation now that was clued in. Ichigo could feel the new life beginning to grow stronger. He could sense how close Isshin was to the door. Ichigo could feel Zangetsu's presence grow threatening as Kisuke inched closer.

"Urahara-san, he's gonna attack if you get too close…" Ichigo warned. "Better just go away for today. I'll give you a call when you can come check on things, okay?"

Kisuke nodded. "Alright. I'll come the moment you call~! Good luck!" He just about bolted when Zangetsu growled.

Ichigo brushed Zangetsu's hair behind his ear. Zangetsu blinked and the spaced-out, nearly murderous look in his eyes vanished. **_"Ichigo?"_**

Ichigo chuckled as their eyes met. He placed a kiss on Zangetsu's lips and the other welcomed the contact however short it may be. Before Zangetsu could speak, Ichigo beat him to it, "So… you're carrying a child, huh?"

Golden eyes glanced down at his belly, then back up at Ichigo. **_"That… explains a few things."_**

Ichigo smiled. "You mean you didn't know?"

Zangetsu relaxed into his pillows and closed his eyes. **_"No… this morning has been a blur. I think… instinct completely took over. I don't really know what I did or why."_**

"You said something about a nest?"

Zangetsu's eyes snapped open and he took in their surroundings. **_"Yes… a nest…"_** He grinned at Ichigo and curled up against him. **_"Mm… you smell nice."_**

Ichigo's face turned red. "Uh? Thanks!?"

Zangetsu chuckled. **_"Relax, I'm not going to eat you. You smell nice, not like those fuckin' men. Yer mine now, King. Mine…"_**

Ichigo sighed in relief and then smiled softly as his sleepy Zanpakuto. "Rest, Zangetsu. I'll watch over you, okay? You look like you could use at least another hour."

 ** _"M fine…"_** Zangetsu muttered, even as he drifted to sleep.


End file.
